villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
William Carver
William Carver, more commonly known as just Carver or Bill, is the main antagonist of episode two and three Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two, described as the intelligent leader of a community of survivors and is greatly feared by the cabin survivors, all of whom were once a part of his group before leaving to escape him. History Past With a very obscure backstory, Carver built up a large community during the zombie apocalypse at an abandoned Howe's Hardware, having dozens of people under his command. One of these people was Rebecca, a person whom he apparently got pregnant. Rebecca later escaped Carver's camp with a small group of other escapees and he began searching for them. A House Divided Carver first appears as a man under the name George, who broke into the cabin the escaped group of survivors resided as. As the only people there were Clementine, a recent joiner, and Sarah (unbeknowest to Carver), he quickly left after inspecting the house. When the group returns, Clementine reports "George's" visit and they quickly move out. After moving into another house with Kenny, Clementine's old friend, Sarita, and Walter, Carver and his group quickly tracks them down. Ultimately, all members are captured (except Luke, who went missing) and Walter is gunned down by Carver before they are all escorted out back to Howe's Hardware. In Harm's Way Carver's first appearance in this episode is outside of the van, where he is talking to someone over a walkie-talkie. When Clementine listens in on his conversation, Carver then tells Clementine that it is impolite to eavesdrop on a conversation. If Clementine doesn't respond, says "I know", or continues to stare, Carver will then smack her in the face before ordering Troy to tie both Clementine and Sarah up and put them back in the van. When the group arrive at Hardware Howe's Hardware, Carver can be heard talking through the PA system, which is later shown to be in his office, and he is not seen again until the next day. By the morning, Carver gives a speech to the group about what they will be expected to do at the camp. While Carver is talking, Sarah continues muttering to Clementine about the camp, angering Carver. As Sarah continues talking, Carver will shout for her to stop, before commanding Carlos to discipline Sarah by smacking her across the mouth. Carlos initially refuses, but Carver gives him no choice, offering that Troy will smack Sarah across the mouth should Carlos be unable. After Carlos does so, Carver states that everyone should have their assignments before leaving. His next appearance is to the greenhouse where Reggie, Clementine and Sarah are working. He notes that he is just "checking in" to see how the work is progressing, but once he sees one of the work bowls being empty, his mood suddenly shifts to anger towards Reggie. After Carver tells Clementine and Sarah to wait outside so that he can talk to Reggie, Carver suddenly pushes Reggie out of the greenhouse and off of the roof, killing him. Carver will then warn Clementine and Sarah about the consequence of being weak and incompetent, before ordering Clementine to see Bonnie. As Clementine walks away, Carver is seen approaching Sarah and placing his hand on her shoulder, but their conversation is unknown. Later in the episode, Carver is seen in his office, talking to Rebecca. As Clementine approaches the office, Rebecca walks out of it in tears, before Carver calls Clementine inside. Inside the office, Carver talks about the reasoning for the death of Reggie and then he proposes that they are more alike than they think, noting Clementine's ability to look Carver straight in the eye without losing nerve during "A House Divided" when Carver appeared at the cabin. Carver then has a conversation on a walkie-talkie before commanding Clementine to go back to the yard. The following day, Carver appears in the yard with a captured Luke, and Carver details his anger that he was repaid with theft and treachery. He holds up one of the walkie-talkies that was stolen and requests that the other one should be brought forth before he counts to three otherwise he would make the situation more difficult. As Kenny gives him the other stolen walkie-talkie, Carver turns to anger and begins to heavily beat Kenny. Carver only ceases the violence when Bonnie warns of a breach, and so Carver leaves to investigate only after stating that the group won't receive any dinner and he will try this again tomorrow. Carver is briefly shown running through the store after Clementine turns on the PA system. His final appearance is within the stock room of the hardware store, in which he has caught the group trying to escape. Clementine, whom had entered from a sky-roof, will then distract Carver, allowing the group to disarm Carver and hold him hostage. Kenny will quickly shoot Carver's legs, causing him to collapse on the floor. Kenny will then collect a crowbar, and, after asking the rest of the group to wait outside, will begin to brutally beat Carver's face in with it, resulting in Carver's death. Trivia *Carver is portrayed by Michael Madsen, who has appeared in many films such as: **''Reservoir Dogs'' as Mr. Blonde **''Kill Bill: Vol. 1'' as Budd **''Donnie Brasco'' as Sonny Black Gallery Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Usurper Category:Evil from the past Category:Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sequel Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:In love villains Category:Parents Category:Bullies Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Hatemongers Category:Envious Villains Category:Extremists Category:Obsessed Category:Horror Villains Category:Articles under construction Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Tragic Villain Category:Love rivals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Slaveholders Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Lawful Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fascists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Dictator Category:Sociopaths Category:Hypocrites